The Past And Present
by MidnightStarr
Summary: Change is usually looked on as something to fear, and to rebel against. Two friends with conflicting emotions will finally reunite. Now they'll find out what changed. OzumaxMariam,lemon.


Mariam walked down the desolate street, under the cover of night. Stars shone overhead as well as a pasty moon. The emerald eyed girl kept glancing behind her; As if expecting some figure to emerge from the shadows. She walked faster, her high heels making a rushed noise against the cobble stone flats.

She pulled her cashmere sweater tighter around her, trying uselessly to block out the cold. Wearing such as short skirt as she was didn't help either as the wind caressed her legs like a ghostly hand. The streetlamps were a welcome addition to the damp and darkness of the night around her, providing some comfort against the evil that was the night.

Why, oh why had she dressed like she did on a night like this when she knew very well she would have to walk home? Oh she knew. _Him._

Him, with his ebony, fire duo-toned hair and those soulless jade orbs. _Ozuma._ His name rolled off her tongue sweetly, and just saying it in her head gave her an undying need to scream it out loud, straight up to the heavens. Mariam had learnt the day before the SaintShields reunion that Ozuma had moved somewhere close to here, and it was on route for Mariam to walk home when she very well could of drove. She guessed that she just wanted some time alone with him; Time to reconnect. Time to talk about feelings.

Even when they all sat in Dunga's living room just minutes ago, after years, she still loved the way he'd lean back without a care and just nod aimlessly to whatever was going on around him. He had grown quite a bit taller, but kept a muscled frame and those same piercing eyes they had when they were younger. Mariam thought, maybe being seventeen, wasn't such a huge change after all. It hurt her to think that he _still_ showed no recognition of her at all. Sure, they made eye contact, and sure, they talked, but he hadn't gone as far as to make so much of a sniff of a hint to any feelings besides 'old teammates' to her at all. And that was something Mariam wanted to let go of. They had grown up together, she and Ozuma, and her affection for him slowly started to grow since the day they'd met. And for awhile, she thought he liked her too. But, when the 'mission' came along, he seemed to lose all sight of reality and to only focus on what 'counted'- Getting the legendary bitbeasts back into safe hands.

Mariam had never really wanted to go through with it, but if Ozuma was game, so was she. And just like that, the newly formed SaintShields left for Japan; Left for the BladeBreakers. One young Max Tate, though a lil older than her, was Mariam's opponent. He was cheery, bright, and very skilled. Not too bad looking either. Part of her wanted to leave Ozuma behind, and let her feelings fall with Max, who she knew was very fond of her. But no; So much of her kept hanging onto a thought that just maybe, after the whole mission thing was over, Ozuma would return to the boy she knew and loved before. She wasn't so lucky.

A sudden gust of wind whipped Mariam's free-billowing hair in a wild cascade across her back, flowing out in all directions .Quite attractively. The night wasn't exactly 'cold' as she'd thought earlier, but it wasn't hot either. Still, if she only had someone's body pressed against hers, then that would be all the warmth she needed; But also, like Mariam was thinking, she wasn't so lucky. Ozuma hadn't changed at all; And neither did her feelings for him. She hated herself almost for liking him. Mariam could of screamed, right then and there, if...

"Hey."

Mariam turned on her heel suddenly, and came face to face with those emerald piercing eyes...

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here all alone on a night like this? It's not safe you know." Mariam smiled timidly.

"I'm okay. What about you, Mr. Mysterious? Where have you been this last year?" Ozuma shrugged.

"Here and there. Waiting, I suppose." Mariam cocked an eyebrow,and now only just noticed that the two had been walking and talking, and that she was almost home.

"Waiting for what?" Ozuma's lips curled into a confident smirk.

"You."

Mariam's breath caught in her throat. Did she just hear him right...?

"...Me?"

"You." Ozuma was nearly caught up with her now, him only a few feet ahead of her. And now, he _was_ caught up with her. Just as the two were passing by a secluded alley...

"Why would you be waiting for me? I mean, we just saw eachother earlier..." Mariam's angelic voice seemed to drift off, as if unsure of something. Ozuma smirked, and decided he would use that alley to his advantage. The time was now. The place was here.

With a quick and confident move, Ozuma swept Mariam into the alley, and pinned her against the wall. The girl squeaked in surprise.

"Ozuma?" Her voice was shaky, and unsteady. He smirked at this. Dunga had told him,....

'_"Love is something that has to be taken. If you want her, make a move when we go to the reunion next week. I saw how you used to stare at her when we'd have our little slumber parties, and.... As much as I HATE her, I don't wanna see you fuck this up..."_

_"Dunga?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Since when are you smart?"_

_"..................."_

_"I didn't think you knew....."_

But Dunga had been right... Ozuma hoped he was right, anyway...

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He smiled. Mariam nodded slowly.

"Wanna explain to me why you're doing this?" His hold on her thin arms tightened slightly, but not enough to hurt. She clearly isn't going anywhere, Ozuma, calm down...

Mariam gulped. Heart in her throat, hands to the wall, and face to face with the one she'd hungered for. Um, life couldn't get any better?

Ozuma didn't waste time, and pressed his lips down on hers.

Yeah, it could. And it just did.

Mariam closed her eyes. She didn't know whether it was in disbelief, or in passion. Maybe a little of column A and a little of column B? She still didn't know, and by god did she ever not care! Her eyes were closed, heart still in her throat, hands still to the wall, and more than face to face with the one she'd hungered for. All these years....

_She stood against the cold wall, arms crossed behind her back and supporting herself on her finger tips. He was in front of her, staring her down with those cold eyes... So close to her. She found it hard to breathe. Could hardly remember why he was staring her down in the first place. Oh, yeah. Didn't do her training. Got tired of the mission._

_"Find it funny to not do your routine Mariam?" She gulped, as if helplessly trying to force her swelled heart back down her throat. "Can't answer? Fine. Do twenty laps around the warehouse. I'll be watching."_

_"Yes Ozuma."_

Ozuma massaged her soft lips with his, and began to lick them lovingly. He wanted entry. He felt her slightly sigh into the kiss, as if not expecting the kiss, or the display of sudden affection at all. But, none the less, Ozuma felt her soft lips open, and his tongue slipped inside. His eyes too now closed in passion, he explored her mouth with a taste of victory, and sweetness. He felt himself lose grip on her arms, but not enough for her to slip out of. One arm lost grip completely, and he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. Her skin, it was so soft... Just like silk, ...Silk the color of moonlight.

The kiss broke soon after. But to both, it had ended too quickly. Too sudden. He smiled at her, a smile that Mariam hadn't seen since they were kids...

"You changed...?" Ozuma smirked slightly.

"I suppose... I know you were right now; I know life doesn't revolve around our mission, and it never did. There was something so much more important right in front of my eyes..." Mariam gulped.

"And what was that?" She stuttered out. Okay, stupid question. He smiled.

"You." Then, of course, she couldn't stop herself. Mariam kissed him, softly yet yearningly. And he seemed happy that she did too. Ozuma's hand had remained on her cheek the whole time, same as Mariam hands remained pressed against the cold stone behind her. His tongue entered her mouth again, and it was a magic feeling. She lowly sighed against his lips. He smirked against hers. And his other hand found it's way to her hip. More likely, though, the hem of her skirt.

Neither wanted to break the kiss, and neither wanted to leave way for the cold to come between them. So, they stayed close together. Ozuma's hand had dipped inside of her skirt now, and happened to be rubbing the wet spot forming on her crotch. But Mariam payed no attention; She still seemed to be lost in the kiss, lost in the way his lips felt against hers. That is, until he inserted one finger inside her.

She gave a sudden gasp, but her eyes remained closed, and Ozuma continued his rabid kissing. But his hand left her cheek then, and went to his fly, which he unzipped. The place where his hand had been was cold now, and Mariam wished it could return to it's place. She got her wish.

Then the former SaintShields leader broke the kiss, and turned her head with his hand. His lips came into contact with her ivory neck, and she shivered. He smirked against her flesh, now nibbling the delicate skin. He licked her neck in short vertical turns, his finger still buried to the hilt within her. Now two fingers. Mariam gave another gasp; Not used to the feeling.

But of course, Ozuma would change that. Three fingers. Her eyes remained closed, but Ozuma guessed she was clenching her teeth at the tight feeling and pressure. Mariam's breath was in rapid gasps now, the fog of it making slow rivlets in the breezey night air. He continued to suck her neck, enjoying her smell as well as taste. Mariam began to gnaw on her lip. Perhaps this was becoming too much...?

_No_. No, she was sure. It wasn't.

Four fingers. Mariam winced that time, bit down on her lip a little harder. But not hard enough to hurt. Ozuma's skillful hand seemed to massage every sensitive spot she had; And Mariam was loving the feeling. Pain? No, not exactly. Tender, maybe, but not painful. Hard to believe a virgin could fit so many... Or maybe it did hurt, and Mariam just refused to let herself acknowledge the pain. She wanted to shrug, but gulped instead. Neither mattered. It felt... Good. Then Ozuma began slightly pulling his fingers out, and then putting them back in. She gulped again, and felt his lips curl into a smirk against her neck.

"Does that feel good?" Mariam didn't really know if she was supposed to answer that question; he acted like he'd done this before... Maybe he had? She didn't want to be a second choice...

"You don't have to answer." He chuckled. "I don't really know what to say." Well, there. He answered her question, his lips breathing hot breaths against her cool neck. Mariam gulped for what seemed the hundredth time, and nodded in understanding.

"Same here." He smiled at that, and his fingers left her completely, slightly damp with her juices, and slipped down her underwear.

The night was darker now; If anyone saw them, all they would see is two teenagers having a make-out session. The alley was secluded, even bashful to the headlights of ongoing vehicles.

Ozuma's hand, now a little dryer, went to his boxers and tugged them down. Not to his ankles, but enough for his manhood to have ample room. His other hand left her chin, allowing her to turn her head back straight once he'd left her neck. Mariam was taking slow deep breaths now, and neither felt it chilly anymore. Ozuma's hand went to her's on the wall, and pulled it forward, locking their fingers. Mariam smiled weakly, unsure if Ozuma saw it or not. The night was not cold anymore; but the darkness was something their love couldn't fight.

He wasn't prepared to lose anymore time, and he connected their lips. Mariam's eyes closed immediately, as did his. He let go of her hand, and brought his body tight against hers. The time truly was now. The place was truly here. Mariam gulped softly, heart remaining in her throat. They were face to face. But one hand was now gripping Ozuma's muscley forearm.

Mariam became especially nervous, when she felt his manhood against her womanhood. Ozuma broke the kiss.

"Brace yourself."

She rested her body against the wall, but kept her hand on his arm while the other wished the wall had something to offer to hold on to. Heart was moreso in her throat now than ever, and she prayed it didn't fall out of her slightly hanging jaw. Her hair now in ruffled tangles down to her breasts, she took a deep breath. Ozuma aligned himself for what he could in the dark, pulled up her skirt, and gripped her hips to support himself. He entered.

She instantly grit her teeth and clenched her fist so hard her manicured nails dug into her palms. His lips were on her's again in a second, and he began to move in a rhythm, forever sundering her virginity. Mariam had to pull away from the kiss to release a moan, a mixture of pain and pleasure. That _did_ hurt. But once again, she didn't know if it was his harsh hold on her thin hips or the way he pounded her against the wall or just simply the tearing of her purity; And once again, she didn't care. And now, both her hands left the wall and her arms locked around his neck. She moaned again.

Ozuma gave a loud sigh, and rammed into her harder. He should've taken it easy, but judging from the sounds she was emitting, things were going according to plan. Thoughts whirred by in his head;

Where would they go from here?

Was he hurting her?

Is this what Mariam wanted?

They didn't use protection... Ah well, none of it mattered. _This _was now, not then, not in the future (hopefully, though), now. And his time was drawing near. Mariam released moan after pleasureable moan, her leg now bent and her heel against the wall, allowing him deeper entry. He claimed her lips, his tongue slipping down her throat as far as it could. Then, the kiss broke as quickly as it had begun, and Ozuma gave a yearning growl. He held her cheek. Their eyes, equal in intensity, met eachother's. And Mariam felt his wetness seep into her.

Their lips met one more time, a passionate kiss as he pulled out.

"I wish it hadn't ended so soon..." Mariam's lips curled into a smirk.

"My apartment's just up the street."


End file.
